


Love Child In The TARDIS

by blowmeharry, captainhoran



Category: Doctor Who (2005), One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowmeharry/pseuds/blowmeharry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoran/pseuds/captainhoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Styles-Tomlinson came from the future to fight for the love of his fathers in order for him to exist.<br/>Basically a Larry one-shot involving their lovechild with a Doctor Who twist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Child In The TARDIS

George Styles-Tomlinson had a rather boring life, but a good one in fairness. He had two amazing dads that had raised him in a life of music and excitement. He tapped at the plastic-coated counters of the run-down coffee shop he worked at for extra spending money. With a quick glance of the clock, George groaned when he realized he still had two hours of his shift left and there were no customers in sight. He walked over to the abandoned pinball machine and played a few rounds, surprised at how bad he was at it. In the distance he swore he could hear a faint repetitive whooshing sound, but disregarded it figuring it was simply the arcade machine he was playing on.

The bell above the door jingled, signaling a customer had entered. George quickly made his way around the counter to help the new arrivals. After fastening his apron once more, he looked up to see a strange looking man with a bow tie walking towards him, but his attention was focused on the two he was with.

“Honestly, I don’t understand you humans and your need of caffeine. I haven’t slept for three days, and I’m perfectly fine!” He tugged on the side of his blazer to straighten it.

“Doctor, we’ve been traveling with you for two weeks now and you’ve hardly even let us rest.” She was a redhead with a Scottish accent and legs that all girls dream of.

“Yes, what she said,” said the man that was standing next to her. He was slightly out of breath as if he had been recently running.

“Oh, Rory, calm down. It was just a little run in with the Graske, no need to freak out.” The man who had been referred to as “Doctor” patted Rory on the shoulder.

“What can I get for you?” George asked them once they approached the counter. The bow tie man looked intently into George’s eyes, as if he were looking for something.

“A cup of tea.” “Doctor” set an elbow against the counter, leaning forward. “Hold the bag, I want to live dangerously today.” George thought he heard him whisper to his friends “We’re safe, no glow in his eyes.”

“I’ll have a coffee.” The Scottish redhead ordered. “Straight up.”

“I’ll have a chocolate mocha with extra cream, please,” Rory said.

The ginger laughed at the man and went to sit down at a table. George couldn’t help but eavesdrop on the intriguing group of people.

“Doctor, do you think you could take us home after this? Our friends are going to start noticing we’re aging faster than them.” The only female in the trio said. George scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he started up the espresso machine for the mocha.

“Of course, Amy. But what will I do with my time until then?” George flinched when the “Doctor” man made eye contact with him, realizing he’d been staring. He quickly looked forward to the tea he was steeping.

Once he had finished, he brought out the hot drinks to the odd bunch.

“Here’s your order,” George said quickly and began to walk away.

“Hold on, now,” Amy said to stop him. “Why don’t you sit down with us, no one else is here.”

That was odd. He could have sworn there were people here…

“Okay…” George sat in the empty seat next to the redhead.

“I’m Amy.” She smiled a stunning smile at him.

“I’m George,” he said in a shy tone.

“Hello, Georgie.” The man with the bow tie smiled and shook his hand vigorously. “I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor… Doctor who?”

“Just the Doctor. Oh, I love that bit.” Smiling, he folded his hands together on the table. “Right then. Pleased to meet you, Georgie. You work in a coffee shop, that’s exciting! Compared to wandering endlessly through the universe, I’d say that’s most definitely very, very exciting.”

George narrowed his eyes. “Excuse me?” Was the Doctor making fun of him?

“No, no. Excuse me. It’d been centuries since I’ve had of one of these.”

The redhead butted in, “That was my order!”

“No wonder it tasted so bitter.” He raised his eyebrows, grinning when Amy elbowed him. “Anyway, why do you suppose we came here, Amy?”

“We were thirsty,” Rory answered.

“Aside from that. Coming here was an accident. I don’t think we were meant to come here in the first place. But there’s a reason. There always is.” The Doctor looked down for a second, sitting upright with a snap to his fingers. “Maybe it’s you, Georgie. Tell me, what’s so special about you?”

“I… I don’t know.” George shrugged, taking note that the place was still empty.

“Maybe it’s simpler than that,” the man said, shaking his head. “But there is a reason, I can tell you that.” He exhaled loudly, clapping his hands together. “I think it’s time we left. Places to see, people to meet.” The couple followed the Doctor as they headed to the door. George watched them swing the door open, and he expected them to be on their way, until the Doctor turned around and hollered, “Well, aren’t you coming?”

George turned around to see nobody standing behind him. It was clear he was being spoken to. He faced the Doctor again, staring at him for a matter of seconds before hurrying along. He followed them to the streets, a blue telephone booth coming into view. Had this been there before?

“Doctor,” Amy spoke, tapping him on the shoulder. “I know we’ve seen dinosaurs and all, but any chance we could go to the past and see how it all began?”

“Not today. I already have something up my sleeve.”

George frowned, listening in to their conversation. Rory opened the door, stepping inside the police-box, the others following him behind. At first only a spectrum of colors entered his view but when he made his way inside, he was questioning his vision.

What had been a blue police-box on the outside was much bigger on the inside. It was like a mansion in here! But what was this? A home? Some sort of spaceship? George had no clue.

“Aw, look at you. Isn’t it unbelievable?” The Doctor gushed, sliding down the railings. He looked back at Rory and Amy before throwing his hands in the air. “I never get tired of that.”

George walked further inside, his eyes watching everywhere. “Where are we?”

“This is the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, she’s a beauty, isn’t she? Don’t go getting any ideas, she’s taken.” He walked up the stairs, clicking on practically every button on the control panel.

“The TARDIS…” George mumbled under his breath. “Who are you?”

“I told you, I’m the Doctor.”

“No, I mean, who really are you? Are you…” he gulped, “an alien?”

“Alien? Well, in this sense I guess you could say so. Does that frighten you, Georgie?”

“No,” George answered maybe a bit too quickly.

“Well, maybe you should be,” the Doctor said in a serious tone, and George gulped.

“Don’t mind him, he’s a big teddy bear,” Amy assured him.

“I’ve killed countless of armies of many different alien species, but I’m a teddy bear.” The Doctor scoffed as he flipped more switches. George briefly admired the flick of his wrist as he expertly worked the controls and brought the thing to life as something in the middle began moving up and down. “Alright, first stop: The Pond Residence.”

“Is that you, I’m guessing?” George asked the other two.

“Sure is.”

“Wait, Amy Pond… Aren’t you a model?” George asked eagerly. “I knew you looked familiar!”

“Oh, look at that, Rory. I have a fan. What did you say about my job having no followers?” Amy had a prideful look on her face and her hands were placed on her hips.

“Sorry, I’m a male and I don’t keep up with such nonsense. Oh. Sorry,” Rory said awkwardly to the boy with dimples.

“That’s alright, I just love fashion. You’re very pretty, Mrs. Pond.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Mr… Sorry, I don’t know your last name.” Amy laughed.

“Styles-Tomlinson.”

Amy’s face froze.

“What? What is it, Amy?” The Doctor asked, not getting the reference.

“Oh my goodness, I thought you looked familiar. I’m sure I’ve seen you in magazines loads of times. George Styles-Tomlinson, you’re Louis and Harry’s kid!” Amy had a look of pure jubilation on her face. The Doctor thought for a few minutes before realization dawned on his face.

“Oh, of course.” the Doctor was full of excitement now. “You were one of the first successful product of… Oh, what was it called? Where they get both sets of the males’ DNA into the offspring. I’m not sure, I’m not a doctor. Oh wait, yes I am.” He ended with an amused smile.

“I was called an abomination by people of religion,” George said.

“An abomination?” The Doctor asked incredulously. “How is two males expressing their love an abomination? Humans, honestly.”

“So you don’t think so, then.” George stepped a bit closer to the Doctor, their faces inches apart.

“Oh, now the fashion thing makes sense,” Rory said from the side.

“Right, then. Rory, Amy, we’re here!” The Doctor retreated from George’s advances. The couple left the TARDIS, leaving the two alone. 

“Um,” George started once he cleared his throat. “Shall we get out?”

“Oh, no, they’re coming right back.” The Doctor pranced around the TARDIS with George following him behind. 

“What do these buttons do?” 

“Don’t touch them,” he warned him. “How old are you, Georgie?”

“Eighteen.” George looked away from his dark green eyes, which seemed to be peering into his soul. 

“Still so young.” Wow, he said it like it was a bad thing. “How would you like to see the world?”

“Excuse me?”

“Where would you like to go? Any time, any place. You name it.” The Doctor crossed his arms. 

George thought about it for a minute. Any time, any place? There was so much to choose from! Endless possibilities! But how did that work? “Are you sure about this-”

“Georgie,” the man with the bowtie spoke, clicking his tongue.

George stared at the colors on the ceiling, and then back at the Doctor. “I’ve always wanted to see my parents when they first met.”

The Doctor watched him closely, nodding his head with understanding. “And you will.” His attention went to the entrance of the TARDIS, where Rory and Amy’s voices echoed throughout. 

“I told you we shouldn’t have left our home unattended,” Amy said, heaving a sigh. 

“How was I supposed to know my dad would be there?”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have told him that we spend half our lives traveling through time and space!”

“For the last time, the TARDIS materialized around him.” Rory rolled his eyes, following his wife inside. 

“Hold on to something,” the Doctor warned them, but spoke mainly only to George. “We’re going to London in 2010.”

“But Doctor,” Amy started to protest. “Didn’t the alien invasion-”

“Geronimo!” He announced, resting his hands over one of the controls. “Okay, this way!” 

They all walked outside, the night sky and new atmosphere bringing George to widen his eyes in surprise. This didn’t look like London… Had it been that different two decades ago?

The Doctor walked forward, sticking his finger into his mouth. He popped it out and held it up in the sky, dropping his arm back to his side. “It appears that this is Australia. The year 2012.”

“This is where the X-factor was held,” George spoke, remembering his fathers showing him videos and telling him about how they were judges for the Australian X-factor in 2012. “They didn’t meet here though.”

“Yes, yes. I know that,” the Doctor said irritatingly. “Oh well. We might as well explore while we’re here.”

George looked around excitedly. Everything was so new. He grabbed the Doctor’s hand and dragged him away.

“This way, Doc.” He had a smile plastered on his face. 

“Should we go with them?” Rory asked.

“Leave them be,” Amy said. “The Doctor is distracted, which means I can spend a little alone time with the mister.” She grabbed his hand and sent him a seductive smile.

“Oh. Okay.” Rory nodded and whispered “yes” to himself as he was dragged away. 

“Doctor, I’m not very familiar with Australia. Aren’t there supposed to be kangaroos here?” George asked innocently.

“Considering we’re in a city, I’d say you won’t see too many kangaroos hopping around,” the Doctor insured. “Interesting thing about kangaroos, they’re not considered mammals as I’m sure you’re aware, but did you know that…”

George had tuned out the Doctor and his ramblings as he made his way further downtown. There was a lot of noise coming from down the road. He looked around at the large crowd of people he came upon. There was nervous chatter among everyone as they waited to get into the large arena. 

“These must be the auditions,” George said, remembering photos and videos his dads had showed him from their audition. 

“Well, I suppose we could look around for your pa-” The Doctor was unable to finish, for he was dragged off once again by the young boy. 

“Come on, Doctor!” 

“Did you just say Doctor?” A voice drifted from amidst the crowd. “The Doctor?”

“Oh, why now of all times?” The Doctor had a look of slight annoyance on his face.

“Doctor, oh how you’ve changed.” The man immersed from the crowd and smiled.

“I’ve gone through another regeneration since last time I saw you, Jack.”

“I can see that, I miss your quiff.” George examined the man before him, wearing a long military-style jacket. He had perfect teeth. Jack looked over at George then.

“Hi, there. I’m Captain Jack Harkness.” He extended his hand to George with a toothy smile. 

“Oh, don’t you start!” The Doctor protested as he waved off the Captain’s hand. 

“I was only introducing myself!” Captain Jack retorted. 

“I know you, Mr. Captain person, thing. You hardly ever introduce yourself without having some sort of ulterior motive.” The Doctor had hardly noticed that George had wandered off into the crowd. 

George examined the faces around him, none of them sticking out to him. 

“Where’s your registration sticker?” A man in a black shirt asked him.

“My what?” George looked up at the stranger in confusion.

“Come with me,” he said, and George followed him out of curiosity. Once he had made it inside to the registration table, he broke away from the staff member and decided to explore elsewhere. 

“Wonder where this leads.” George opened a door and found a lot of black, with amplifiers and other familiar stage equipment. This must be backstage.He peeked through black curtains. 

“What are you doing over here?” A voice asked from behind him. 

“Oh! I, uh, I…”

“I know you’re nervous, but you can’t just wander off! Come on, it’s almost your turn. This is yours, right?” She handed him a guitar and placed a hand on his back, guiding him toward the stage.

“But I-”

“Deep breaths.” She said as she pushed him toward the stage, and a loud cheering ensued. He continued walking out, figuring there was no turning back at that point. He gripped the guitar nervously, and faced the judges. 

“Hello, there, cutie!” One of the female judges said. 

“H-hi.” George replied into the microphone. 

“What’s your name?” Louis asked, and George’s heart jumped.

“Uh, my name is George St-Shelley. My name is George Shelley. I’m eighteen.” He corrected himself from almost giving himself away.

“And what do you do?” Louis furthered his question.

“I work in a coffee shop.”

“What are you going to sing for us?” The blonde judge asked him. George froze momentarily, he wasn’t prepared for this at all.

“I’m going to sing Read All About It by Emeli Sande.” He didn’t second guess his decision. 

“Wow, okay. Take it away, George Shelley.” Harry said into his microphone. 

Luckily, George was comfortable with a guitar and he was able to strum out the notes perfectly. 

When he finished, the judges simply stared at him in awe. He smiled slightly, trying not to stare at his parents in their younger forms. He wondered if they knew that the very person on this stage was actually their son. He also wondered what would happen if they knew who he was. 

Louis was the first to comment. “You have a great voice. And that was a fantastic song choice.”

“Thank you,” George uttered out. 

“George Shelley, was it?” Harry stared down at his clipboard and back at him. “A couple of voice lessons here and there, and you have a very bright future ahead of you.”

“Thank you.”

“Alright, time to vote!” The blonde judge said. “It is definitely a yes from me.”

“It’s a yes from me.” The other female judge commented.

“I see potential in you. It’s a yes from me.” Louis said, and George’s eyes almost filled with tears at his father’s affirmation. Louis looked to his left at Harry.

“Absolutely yes. You’re fantastic.” Harry smiled at George, his dimples a replica of his own. 

“Thank you so much.” George exited the stage, where he saw the Doctor waiting.

“This was not the plan, Georgie!” He held a hand to his forehead.

“George, congratulations!” Captain Jack pulled George into a hug, playing it up for the cameras. 

“Come on, Georgie. We need to escape these cameras.” The Doctor whispered the last part into his ear. 

Once they were outside, the Doctor threw his hands in the air.

“Do you know what you’ve done? Oh, of course you don’t, I never explained to you the implications of a paradox in the time-space continuum.” He sighed. 

“What was so wrong about what I just did? You heard them. I was good.”

“It’s hard to explain to a kid like you.” The Doctor said.

“Hey! I’m not a kid. I’m eighteen!” 

“I’m one thousand and three! Yes, you’re a kid.” The Doctor said impatiently. 

“Well, what do we do now?” George asked, despite the hurt he felt from the Doctor implying he was a child. 

“Well it would be hard for you to just disappear, wouldn’t it? We need to get you out of the competition somehow.” The doctor ran a hand through his hair and breathed in the warm Australian air. “Did they give you a paper?”

“Yeah. There’s a meeting for the finalists tonight.” He handed the paper to the Doctor. 

“Right then, we’ll go to where the meeting is held and get you out of the competition. We can say something came up…”

“His grandma died.” Captain Jack contributed.

“No, that’s awful.”

“His cat died?”

“No! Just leave the talking to me. I’m good at talking.” The Doctor straightened his bow tie with a smug smile. 

George rolled his eyes. “It was so weird seeing them, y’know? I can’t believe I really saw them. I actually traveled through time. It’s so… unbelievable.”

“You get used to it,” Captain Jack patted him on the shoulder, coming onto him quite strongly. He wasn’t bad looking, George had to admit. 

They started to take off in the other direction with George questioning where they would stay for the night. He was asking the Doctor if the TARDIS had beds or anything while Captain Jack would crack sexual innuendos every chance he got. 

“Hey, Harry! It’s that kid!” A familiar male voice shouted from behind. George turned to see his parents approaching him, their hands interlocked. “You did great tonight, mate,” Louis congratulated him with a smile, holding his hand out - the one that wasn’t holding Harry’s - and shaking George’s. 

“Thanks,” George said, taking note that he’d only ever muttered those words to him. In this time frame at least.

“We’re just about to go clubbing. Wanna join us?” 

Clubbing with his parents. Now that was something George never thought he’d live to see. 

“No thanks. I’m not supposed to be out anyway. My parents, you see,” he began, staring at both Louis and Harry intensely, “they’re probably getting worried.”

“You have to grow up sometime!” Louis insisted, shaking his head. “Come on, just come for a drink? I’ll even pay.” He winked, stirring a weird feeling in George, as if he had been violated. 

“I guess.”

“Georgie, are you sure that’s the best thing to-” 

“Oh, come on, Doc. Where’s the harm? Show us the way, Da-uh-Louis.” 

They set off and George grabbed onto the Doctor’s hand to pull him along. When they got to the club, it was easy to pick out the type of club that it was. It didn’t take long for Captain Jack to wander off and get lost in some blonde in the corner. 

“I hope this is okay,” Louis whispered in George’s ear. George shivered at the closeness of his father and nearly knocked the Doctor over in his effort to get away. 

George almost laughed at the Doctor, he was so out of his element here. He looked around timidly at the sweaty bodies. 

“Dance with me, Doc,” George said as he grabbed his arms and pulled him toward the crowd of dancing bodies.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” The Doctor shook his head as he was being pulled into the abyss.

George began to get into the beat as he began dancing, the Doctor stood with his hands raised slightly, entirely unsure of what to do. George smiled at his awkwardness and grabbed his hands, and swung them around. 

“Come on, Doc. Let loose a little,” George whispered into the awkward man’s ear. “I’m going to go get some drinks.” 

George squeezed his way through the crowd, making his way to the bar. 

“Hey, cutie.” Came a voice from his right when he got to the bar. He turned to see Louis standing there, holding two drinks.

“Oh. Hi,” George said awkwardly. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked with a wink.

“I’ll have two of what he’s having.” George gestured toward his dad. 

“Are you having fun? Who is that man you’re with?”

“I’m honestly not sure,” George replied truthfully. 

“You’re super cute, I’d be careful.” Louis reached out and stroked George’s hair. He laughed nervously at the gesture and looked away. 

Louis moved closer to George in order to whisper in his ear. “Why don’t we get out of here? Just you and me.” 

George couldn’t help but scramble away in a frightened manner. “What? Where’s Harry?”

“Harry doesn’t have to know.” Louis’ lips curled up in a wicked smile. 

“Yes I do,” Harry said from behind Louis with his arms crossed. 

“Oh. Hi, Harry.” Louis looked down nervously.

Harry glared at him and grabbed his drink. George thought he was going to splash it in his face, but he simply stomped away in irritation. 

“Harry, wait! Shit.” Louis ran after him. George watched with wide eyes, afraid of what he’d done to his parents’ relationship. He looked over to see where the Doctor was and almost doubled over in laughter. 

The Doctor had lost his blazer somewhere, and his bow tie was loosened around his neck. He was getting into the music and dancing with his arms in the air. George could hear his cheers from the bar. He looked over to where Louis had caught up to Harry. He could see that they were arguing but couldn’t hear what they were saying. Suddenly the whole time-space continuum thing clicked with George. What if he caused them to break up, and he never existed? Suddenly everything was so serious. He made a break toward his parents, trying to stop what could happen. 

“Stop fighting!” He hollered when he reached them. “You have to stop.”

“You’re the last person that should be talking to us right now,” Harry snapped at him.

“But this is important!” George urged, almost out of breath. “You have to stay together. For my sake.”

“Your sake?” Harry asked in bemusement.

“Oh, maybe he’s one of those obsessed Larry shippers.” Louis commented. 

“What? No! I’m…” He paused, not bothering to think it through. He’d ruined everything already. “I’m your son.” 

The other two burst into laughter at his confession. 

“Right! Even if that were possible, you’re Harry’s age. Nice try, mate.” Louis laughed. 

“I’m not lying. I’m from the future.” George sighed, trying to figure out how to get them to believe him. It’s not as if he had a birth certificate on his person. “Dads, please.”

Harry looked down at the sincere eyes, and his heart skipped a beat. 

“Regardless of whether or not you believe me, one thing you do believe is that you love each other,” George said strongly. 

“Kid’s got a point,” Louis said, looking at Harry.

“I’m tired of your relentless flirting, Lou,” Harry said sadly. “He may be right, but I still need to trust you.” 

“I’ll stop flirting,” Louis promised immediately. He took Harry’s hand and looked pleading at him.

“We’ll see about that, you loser.” Harry smiled and kissed him on the mouth. 

George, being pleased with himself, left the two alone to find the Doctor. He was still dancing avidly in the crowd, unaware of the laughter at him. 

“Come on, Doc,” George grabbed the Doctor and pulled him away from the partiers. “It’s time to go.” 

“What? But I only now started having fun!” The Doctor complained. George smiled softly at the alien man. He didn’t know what came over him, but he leaned forward and gave him a nice kiss on the mouth. 

“Yes, it is time to go,” the Doctor said awkwardly as he started walking toward the door. They exited the club, not worried about Captain Jack in the slightest. 

“Where are you two going?” Harry called after George and the Doctor. They hadn’t seen them exit at nearly the same time. 

“Home,” George replied. 

“We’ll walk with you, junior,” Louis joked. 

The Doctor gave George a questioning look. 

“They don’t believe me,” George whispered to him. They found the TARDIS and George sighed in relief.

“What is this thing?” Harry asked. 

“It’s a phone box, obviously,” the Doctor remarked. 

“I didn’t know they had these in Australia,” Louis commented in amusement. The Doctor walked in, hoping the Ponds had found their way back. George looked at his parents one last time. 

“Bye, dads!” He kissed both of them on the cheek and left them outside to watch the TARDIS dematerialize from their vision. They looked at each other with shock on their faces. 

“Do you think…?” Harry pointed at the empty space in front of them.

“Nah, couldn’t be.”


End file.
